Le cercle vicieux de la vie
by Luneternelle
Summary: "Le cercle de la vie est vicieux. Enfin, il l'est depuis la fondation de Kersh." Fanfiction sur Dualed d'Elsie Chapman.


**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **Dualed** appartient à **Elsie Chapman**.

**Rating : **T

**Genre(s) :** Science-fiction, drame

**Résumé :** Le cercle de la vie est vicieux. Enfin, il l'est depuis la fondation de Kersh.

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour l'extrait gratuit de **Dualed**, ce qui m'a donné envie de lire le livre, ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire une fanfiction dessus. Réaction en chaîne. (et c'est pas fini ! Je me tâte pour faire une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres. L'idée m'est venue alors que je tapais ce one-shot)

* * *

Je nous revois encore dans ce parc, à jouer à l'Alt et au Chasseur, nous courant après en hurlant de rire. Nous étions des enfants et nous faisions ce que les bambins de notre âge étaient censés faire.

Moi, Maria, Théo et Charles sommes nés ici, à Jethro, et nous y avons grandi. Ensemble, pour jouer un mauvais tour aux habitants de notre quartier populaire, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, en été comme en hiver, où que nous soyons. Toujours et n'importe où, nous étions ensemble. Au point que nos parents nous comparaient aux - quatre en l'occurrence - doigts de la main.

* * *

Théo a été le premier à partir. Il avait seize ans. Charles, son petit frère, en avait dix. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de nous apprendre qu'il avait été activé. Son Alt a réagi de manière fulgurante, faisant de lui un inaccompli d'un simple coup de couteau bien placé. Cela, nous l'avons appris de nous-même. Le cadavre exsangue à la gorge tranchée que nous avons retrouvé nous renseignait bien assez.

C'est là que nous avons tous pris conscience de la dure réalité à laquelle nous étions confrontés.

Théo était mort. Et nous le serions obligatoirement si nous échouions à éliminer notre Alt. L'angoisse constante de voir un agent du Conseil débarquer et activer l'un des nôtres s'empara de nous et ne nous lâcha plus d'une semelle.

* * *

Quand Maria a été activée, elle allait sur ses dix-huit ans. Moi, je les avais obtenu six mois plus tôt.

Je me rappellerai toujours des circonstances de sa mort. Nous nous promenions, elle, mon frère Sean, moi et Charles, lorsque, à moins d'une semaine des trente-et-un jours impartis, son Alt a surgi devant nous et s'est jetée sur elle pour mener à bien sa mission.

Ma meilleure amie ne s'est pas laissée faire et elles se sont battues. Cependant, l'autre salope était bien meilleure. D'après les vêtements de marque qu'elle portait, elle devait être riche et avait dû suivre un entraînement privé.

Entraînement qui a porté ses fruits puisqu'elle avait achevé Maria devant nous.

Pendant le combat, des inconnus ont dû intervenir pour nous empêcher, Charles et moi, de sauter sur l'Alt de notre amie et de la massacrer. Je m'étais débattue comme une furie, consumée par le désir de sauver ma meilleure amie. D'autres étrangers s'en sont mêlés alors que l'Alt de Maria l'étranglait.

J'ai hurlé à m'en casser la voix, je l'ai insultée de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais, j'ai tenté d'échapper aux dix mains qui me retenaient de faire une ER - Élimination de Représailles - quand la vie a enfin quitté le corps de Maria après quelques soubresauts.

Puis mes yeux ont glissé sur ma défunte meilleure amie. Le chagrin et le désespoir m'ont terrassé avec la force d'un raz-de-marée, m'assommant à moitié.

Quand son Alt est partie, on m'a relâché. Je m'étais traînée jusqu'au cadavre de ma sœur de cœur, puis plus rien. Je m'étais évanouie.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai été activée. Toujours sous le choc de la mort de Maria, j'étais un vrai légume. C'est Charles, du haut de ses douze ans, qui s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a caché, m'a nourri et a surveillé mon Alt à ma place.

Pendant les trois premières semaines, il ne s'est rien passé. Apparemment, ma jumelle se terrait au terminal.

Je l'imitais en me morfondant dans ma planque.

Voyant l'échéance qui se rapprochait à grands pas, Charles a élaboré un plan pour faire de moi une accomplie. Il a attiré mon Alt dans un piège, m'a fait croire qu'il était en danger pour que je me décide à lui porter secours (j'en avais assez de perdre ceux que j'aimais) et ça a marché.

J'étais venue, je l'avais vue, je l'avais vaincue.

J'étais accomplie. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-six ans. De nous quatre, je suis la seule à avoir survécu. Peu après mon accomplissement, j'ai coupé les ponts avec Charles. Cela fait un an que j'ai appris qu'il était mort. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Toujours pas activé. Décédé d'une EC - Élimination Collatérale.

Plutôt ironique : c'était le plus jeune d'entre nous et - excepté moi - le premier à avoir survécu aussi longtemps avant de mourir.

Je me suis mariée. J'ai eu trois enfants et les ai prénommés Maria, Théa et Charlie.

En leur donnant ces noms, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à mes défunts amis de toujours. Même si, dans un sens, ça ressemble plutôt à un sacrifice.

Ils ont respectivement trois, deux et presque un an. Ils jouent dans le bac à sable du même parc que celui de mon enfance. Avec eux, il y a Agnès, ma nièce dont j'ai la charge depuis la mort de mon frère et de sa femme dans un accident.

Charlie est encore trop petite pour courir mais quand je les regarde, c'est nous - moi, Maria, Théo et Charles - que je vois.

Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont la vie. Ils habitent à Kersh.

Et à Kersh, le cercle de la vie est vicieux.


End file.
